


Him & I

by rosalynbair



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Angst, Cigarettes, Drugs, F/M, In a Car, Mentions of cocaine, Nudity, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking, Smut, jail time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalynbair/pseuds/rosalynbair
Summary: Kylo Ren is your lover, your partner in crime.Based off of Him & I by Halsey and G-Eazy





	Him & I

“Be true.” He mutters against your lips, holding your hips in his large, calloused hands. His fingernails leaving small little moon shaped indents into your soft skin.  
“I swear I’ll try.” You respond, your words like a cool wind on a hot day. Engulfing him in your sweet octave.  
A slow smirk pulls over his lips, bringing you in closer to his body, the heat radiating off of him and surrounding you in his scent. Almost enough to block out the must of the motel room you had located in the city.   
“I’m yours.” He confesses in the quietest voice you had ever heard from him.   
You feel his plush lips brush against your cheek, leaving you to look up at your lover. His chocolate eyes were hooded, the purple veins on his eyelids contrasting the sunset light that pooled through the crack of the curtains.   
The warm glow of the sun rested around his black hair like a halo, redeeming him from any sin he truly believed he had committed. He watched in awe as your lips tilted up into his favourite smile, one that could melt even the coldest of hearts.

My ‘65 speeding up the PCH, a hell of a ride  
She’d be down for whatever, never gotta convince (you know?)

Your hair whipped around your face as you rested your cheek on your folded arms, staring out the open window of the classic black all American car. The pacific coast passed by you in a blue blur, the sea breeze misting against your sun-reddened cheeks.  
Kylo glances over to you, the glint of the sun on your sunglasses glaring into his eyes. A crooked grin lifts his lips as he turns away, facing the long road ahead of him once more. There was a few moments of silence between the two of you, some song on the radio blaring loudly from the speakers.   
He looks at you again when you sit up, leaning back into your leather seat. “My mom called this morning.” You tell him, tilting your head to the left so you could stare at him. “Wanted to know when I was comin home.”  
“Did you tell her that you aren’t?” He asks, his grin falling slightly.   
“Mhm.” You mummer, giving him your heartbreaking smile. “I don’t ever wanna leave you.”  
You take his hand when he places it on your bare leg, squeezing your thigh gently. “There’s no me without you.” He tells you honestly, turning into the other lane to pass some van that had slowed down in front of you.   
“You’d die without me.” You reply, squeezing his fingers between yours. You tilt your head back, baring your neck as you stare up at the cloudless sky. “If only my mama knew what you and I have done.”  
Kylo lets out a low, barking laugh. Knowing you meant the gun that held a special place in the dashboard compartment, and the duffle of money that sat in the trunk.   
“She’d call us in and try to save you.” He laughs. “Send me right into the cell, put you into a convent.”  
You grin at the thought. You, of all people, in a convent. Giving yourself away to the man in the sky even though you had cursed his name since the moment you had met Kylo Ren.  
“I’d look dreadful in modest clothing, don’t you think?” You ask, and you watch him as his eyes raked over your body. Barely clad in a thin white tank top that had become partially see-through with sweat, and the skimpy jersey grey shorts he loved so much.   
“You look beautiful in anything.” He admits, a dark hint behind his words.   
Another moment of silence, and Kylo’s grin returns. “Want to see how good you’d look in the back seat with nothin on?” He asks, already putting his turn signal on to get off at the next exit to a beach parking lot.   
“You know I’ll do anything for you.” You reply, your fingers already grabbing the hem of your shirt, tugging it upwards over your body and your head, letting it drop into the footwell.   
Kylo releases a low groan as you grab onto your breasts, his driving becoming sloppy as he pulls into the parking lot, putting the car into park before it had even fully stopped. 

In the end, it’s him and I  
He’s out his head, I’m out my mind

Your hips rocked roughly against his, Kylo still trying to hold some control from his seated position in the back seat. He kept a slight pace, thrusting his hips upwards, pressing his cock roughly into you each time you rolled back down onto him.   
He had a hand on your bum, guiding your movements while the other rested on your chest, playing with your taut nipples. Your head was tilted back as he latched his mouth onto your skin, sucking in dark marks to claim you.

My bitch was the most solid, nothing to solidify  
She would never cheat, you’d never see her with a different guy  
Ever tell you different, then it’s a lie

Kylo’s hand held your lower back, the velvet of your dress clinging to the sweat on his hand. You put on a sly smile as you stepped into the party, watching as clusters of the one percent stepped out of your way.   
You had frequented these parties in the recent weeks, always with Kylo, never in the same dress. You tilt your head, pulling the mink from your shoulders and handing it to the poor little closet boy who had come to fall in love with you.   
His cheeks flushed a dark red when you give him a slow wink, feeling Kylo’s fingers move down to pinch the tight skin of your bum – not quite in a warning. “Leave the poor boy alone.” He mutters into your ear, a small laugh coming out of his lips. “He’s already a mess, let him do his job.”  
You look up at your lover, turning to face him completely while cutting off his steps. He doesn’t hesitate as you cup his face, bringing him down to press your lips to his, opening them with your tongue.   
“Get me a whisky and a line.” You say to him with a grin, stepping away and turning, your hair flowing with the turn.   
Kylo watched for another moment as your bum swayed, finding the group of girls who had attached themselves to the new it girl in the rich party scene. Kylo waits until he sees you with the girls before he turns to head to the bar, his red heeled dress shoes tapping against the marble floor of the penthouse.   
He barely noticed the men watching him, wanting him as much as they wanted you. As he reached the mahogany bar, he ran his finger through his long – oiled hair.   
“Mr. Ren.” The bartender nods to him, standing before him with his pristine uniform. “What can I get for you today sir?”  
“Two whisky, no ice.” Kylo’s baritone voice silenced the two men beside him. Two men who had been trying to get onto Kylo’s good side. “And a row of lines.”  
The bartender nods, turning to busy himself with the order. He turns as well, leaning against the bar as he pulls a cigarette out of his tailored jacket. He lit it with ease, returning his lighter to the pocket of his trousers.   
“That’s one broad you got there.” One of the men from beside him tell him boldly.   
“The catch of the century.” The other adds.  
“If she’s faithful at least.” The first one says.  
“She’s faithful.” Kylo confirms, taking a long drag of the cigarette between his fingers. Releasing the smoke in a furl upwards towards the ceiling.   
“With a body like that, I wouldn’t be to sure.” The second says, his eyes raking over your backside as you giggle with the women.   
“She’s my bitch.” Kylo tells them easily. “You’ll never see her with another man.”  
“You can never be too sure with women born into first class.” The first says, taking a sip of some martini he had ordered.  
“there’s rumors that she’s been seen around town with another.” The second tells him.  
“Any rumors you hear are wrong.” Kylo says, giving them a smirk – which easily told them to shut up. “She also wasn’t born into the class, I picked her up from a small rundown little town.”  
You turn then, catching his eye as he blows a kiss at you before taking a drag of his cigarette once more. He watches as you touch one of the girl’s shoulder, whispering something to her before beginning your walk over to him.   
You step into his arms, lifting your lips to his as he gently blows the smoke of his most recent drag into your mouth. You turn your head to the side, blowing it out of your deep red lips. “Hello boys.” You say, looking over the men beside you. Mid forties at least, with greying hair and bags under their eyes.   
“So calm.” Kylo mummers into your hair. “So collected. If only you knew what they have been saying about you.”  
You bury your face into his neck, tugging at some skin with your teeth. “I don’t care what anyone says about me. All I need is you.”  
Kylo nods, pulling a bill out of his pocket to give it to the bartender as he returned with the order. Kylo grabs your hips, lifting you up onto the seat beside him, blocking the two men of their view of you with his large body.   
Your manicured fingers lift up your glass of amber whisky, bringing it to your lips while never breaking eye contact with Kylo. He can’t contain his grin as his hands run up and down your bare thighs, the velvet dress barely containing you.   
The whisky barely burns on its way down your throat anymore, you could drink it like water if you wanted to. “Have the first line babe.” You say, pushing the tray of white powdered lines towards him.   
“Ever the giver.” He chuckles, leaning down with a rolled up hundred-dollar bill, the power disappearing up the bill and his nose. When he looks up, he has a relaxed grin on his face.   
You lean into him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders as you bury your teeth into the skin of his neck, tugging on it as you suck on the pale flesh. Your eyes find the two men behind your lover, and you give them a wink before closing your eyes, one leg wrapping around Kylo’s hip to bring him against you.

Cross my heart, hope to die  
To you, I’ve never lied  
For you, I’d take a life  
Cross my heart, hope to die  
This is our ride or die

You sat in the room, one leg crossed over the other with your hands folded in front of you on the table. Your hair was tied back into a messy ponytail, strands falling loose and clinging to your sweat slicked skin.   
“What is your relation to Benjamin Organa-Solo?” The detective in front of you asks, pushing a small mug of dirty dish water looking coffee towards you.  
“Is that his name?” You ask with a smile, your eyes glinting in the dim lamped light. “He never told it to me.”  
“What is your relation to him?” The detective asks once more, leaning forward with his hands placed on the table.  
“I love him.” You say simply. “I do whatever he asks me to do.”  
“So an accomplice?” He asks, leaning closer. “His partner?”  
“He’s my Clyde.” You state with a lazy grin, not really answering his question.  
~  
“What is your relation to Y/N Y/L/N?” The same detective asks Kylo a few moments later in the room beside yours.   
“She’s my ride or die.” He says simply, a shrug releasing from his shoulders.  
“Is she your partner?” The detective asks, his patience wearing thin with the two of you.  
“She’s my Bonnie.” Kylo says, leaning back against the metal chair.

You can confide in me  
There is no hiding, I swear  
Stay solid, never lie to you

You watch him lean against the bars of the cell, his hands shoved into the pockets of the loose grey pants they had given to him. Even though they were too tight around his hips and looked like they were cropped with how short they were.   
“You’re going to get out of here.” Kylo tells you, looking up from his scuffed doc martins they let him keep, unable to find a pair of standard slip ons that would fit him.   
“They’re not gonna let me go.” You reply, bringing your knees up to your chest, resting an arm against one of them. It’s a statement, but he shakes his head.   
“They are, ‘cause I’m going to make them let you go.” He tells you, pushing away from the bars to sit on the bench with you. “You’re gonna tell them, in your next meeting, that I made you do everything. That everything is my fault. Understand?”  
“Why would I do that?” You ask, your brows furrowing.   
“Because you love me baby.” He mummers, grabbing your hands. “I can’t have you wasting away in a little cell. You’re too good for that.”  
“I’m just as bad as you are, and you know it.” You say, giving him a look. “We did it all together.”  
“You’d never be here if you had never met me.” Kylo says, a laugh forming. “You’re gonna tell them that I made you do it, and they’re gonna let you go. And you’ll go home, to our home.”  
“But what about you?” You ask, letting him bring you closer to his body, his large arm wrapping around you.  
“I’m gonna serve the time, and in five years, I’ll meet you at our spot.” He says simply, as if he’d been planning this since he had met you.   
You press your nose into his shoulder, letting out a whimper. “it’s always been just us, I don’t want it to be just me.”  
“It’ll only be for a short time.” He says against your hair. “Now gimme a kiss.”

Cross my heart, hope to die  
To my lover, I’d never lie  
He said “be true”, I swear I’ll try  
In the end, it’s him and I  
He’s out his head, I’m out my mind  
We got that love, the crazy kind  
I am his and he is mine  
In the end, it’s him and I

“Be true.” He tells you, pressing a quick kiss to your cheek.   
“I’ll try.” You respond, trying to get a little more contact through the bars. Kylo steps back, giving you a nod before turning away, an officer grabbing onto his arm and pulling him away.   
You try not to show your trembling lip as you walk out of the station, holding your arms close to you as you step into the blinding summer light. You wince at the adjustment, taking your car keys from the officer that was walking you to your car.   
“Stay out of trouble, and when Solo gets out, avoid him.” The man says. “You’re too good of a girl to get into all this.”  
You nod. “Yes sir.”   
You don’t look back when you get into the car, starting it up and pulling out of the parking lot. The moment you were away from the station, you pressed your foot against the peddle a little harder, grinning as the wind picked up through the windows.   
The apartment was silent when you arrived, it was just as you had left it. You always enjoyed imagining the reactions of your rich party friends if they ever found out you lived in a tiny one-bedroom apartment that didn’t even have a closet or proper security.   
Your bag drops onto the counter when you walk in, opening the curtains of the living room windows before going to the fridge. Your nose scrunches in disgust when you smell the expired milk and the moulding container of strawberries.   
A sigh escapes your lips, and you once more grab your keys, knowing you wouldn’t get through the week without groceries. The city was loud when you stepped out of the apartment building, cars flying by while you returned once more to the parking lot across the street.

In the end, it’s him and I

The city suited him well. He blended in yet stuck out like a sore thumb.   
No one dared to look at him longer than necessary as he leaned against a car, black aviators resting on his crooked and bruised nose. He had pulled his hair back into a bun in the city heat, the summer sun being absorbed by all the black concrete.   
He had seen better days, his face was pale, and his leather jacket was beat up. But he was yours, and he was okay.  
His lips tilted up, revealing his rare toothy grin as you approached.  
He held out his hand, closing his eyes and releasing a sigh when you slipped your hand into his. He brought you in close, leaning down to inhale your scent. Coconut and strawberries with a hint of sweat.   
You didn’t need to tell him how much you had missed him, yet you found yourself letting out a small whimper with the words “I missed you so much.”   
Kylo held you close, burying his face into your hair, one large hand holding the back of your head while the other rested on your lower back.   
“You have no idea how much I missed you.” You say, his shoulder becoming damp with your tears.  
“There’s a party tonight.” He responds with a grin as he looks down at you.   
He didn’t need to say anything more before he was pulling you into the car. He never changed, but it will always be you and him.   
There was no other way to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Read more on my Tumblr @rosalynbair


End file.
